The Undeniable Pleasure
by blackcat diva
Summary: Secrets are better off unknown. That's what Sora thought. Until a handsome newcomer comes and says he finally found his sin angel. What a Hell of an encounter. First story; rate and review, get the chapters up soon chapter update
1. Chapter 1

-1 Prologue

Sora was like any other girl. Perfect grades, athletic, and a bit shy….Same old ,same old. Sora had long silky red hair, with matching chocolate eyes, rosey cheeks and blood red lips. Her life was like an everyday routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, go to practices, meet friends, then go home. Her best friend, Mimi, seem to have the glamour life. Sure, her friend's grades weren't bad, but they weren't good either. But of course she cared about beauty more. She even had the body to prove it. The hair to make boys drool and the face that makes gold dull.

Though Sora could never admit it before, she was kind of jealous. Here she was getting the best grades she could and having high honors, while Mimi could ask a nerd to do the work for her. Mimi was all the rage at school. The top queen, the diva, the idol. She couldn't help but wonder how many times people bumped into her and just said " oh, it's just her ". Mimi was rich and could afford anything she wanted, and had always got her way. And as you can guess, Sora was just the opposite, striving to reach goals.

But today was different. Very different.

She woke up to her very annoying alarm. How it felt good to shut up the pest. Sora yawned very heavily then stretched her aching back. That's what she get for getting to tennis practice late. She finally got off the bed and started to get ready. Getting up in the morning were not her specialties. The brunette sleepily walked to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes. A quick clean of her teeth, and a soothing shower, quickly putting on her school clothes. She walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen. " Honey is that you?…, I have to go to that important meeting today. Now remember, there's plenty of food. Make yourself comfortable " said a very busy business woman who still looked good for her age. High heels clapped to the back and forth motion. As hands retrieved business papers and documents from a room. Sora sighed. " Yeah Yeah, not like I don't do this _everyday_. " The woman stopped and reached out an arm for support. " Well sorry a Mother can't be worried for her only teenage daughter "

The young lady looked up at the woman's matching chocolate eyes. Searching for sympathy of some sort.

" Sorry, guess being alone can make one loony, huh? " Her mother gave Sora a warm filling chuckle. " Well that's what I get for leaving you alone. Now I have to leave, take care oh and don't talk to strangers. "

" Ha Ha Ha, Very funny mom. "

" Well it was worth a try… bye babe!! " The woman finally said after closing the door shut.

Alone. The endless quiet space. Sora knew this feeling. It was a feeling that never seemed to want to leave. She was soon deep into her thoughts and chewing Cocoa Puffs, when a loud car beep snapped her back. She peeked into the window and saw her best friend in a pink long limo. " Hurry up, Or I'll really leave you this time! " Sora couldn't forget yesterday when she ran half a block to get to the limo. It was like tennis practice all over again. Sighing tiredly, she put away her half finished breakfast, got her books and gear then rushed out the door. When she did get to the limo on time, Mimi clapped. " Good Girl, now to be better dressed next time. " Sora looked at her blacks jeans, sports shoes and her Victorian red blouse with a jacket to go with. Then she eyed her friend's mini skirt and tiny pink top. " Didn't the principal say you should wear _comfortable _clothes, Mimi? " Mimi rolled her eyes and backed away to make room for her. " I _am _comfortable in these clothes, and besides I never listen anyway. " Just like Mimi being the Queen of hearts.

She snuggled in the comfortable pink velvet seating. The only color he best friend seem to work with. Mimi stretched out her long soft legs. " School are for nerds, but I go anyway to flirt. " Sora rolled her eye's at the comment. " And I go to school just to see the drama. " Both of them giggled insanely. What they didn't know was something was waiting to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One : Sin and Forgiving

Hell

He yawned unhappily. The mortal prostitute he had just slept with was terribly unsatisfying. When he actually came home after that night his advisors were all scurrying about. " My lord we thought you had disappeared again. " Yet another bunch of whiney advisors getting in they way of his _free_ time. He sat down on his cold stone throne. " No need to worry seeing I bored my ass off again last night. " Sighing irritably. No mortal or immortal, prostitute or sex slave made him feel good anymore. " Lord Lucifer, we have brought you the new batch of sex slaves, would you like to play with them now or…" With a flick of his wrist he shoed them off. "Sure send them up to the torture chamber, now go. "

His advisors did as what he said. No one dared to anger the dark prince, for his anger was more famous then his cruelty. He **was** Lucifer, more powerful then any angel or demon. And more dangerous then all the nobility on Hell. Not to mention the king.

He sat upon his throne. Of course he wasn't into tacky gold crowns. You can say the crown he wore was actually made out of flesh, bones and some jewels to make it flashy. He wore a golden tunic with darkly 16th centaury pants and matching white tights and blouse. The boots he wore were polished, making it seem no light can ever reach it. His cape tied around his too erotic neck.

But what actually made him seem gorgeous was his perfect tan body. His face was so angelic too. Though the stand out feature wasn't any of those. His dark honey eyes pierced though every soul, but even Lucifer knew he couldn't tame his wild brown hair.

" Damn it, I'm fucking bored! " Moving too quickly for mortals to see, he looked out to the window seeing the damned land. Lately he been having dreams. Dreams that left him breathless. Demons didn't usually have dreams, only if they see their next target or his _queen. _The last queen had died long ago, but the dark lord never told what really happened. Whispers through out hell was told he was losing power. For without a queen, his power was limited and waning slowly. He knew his enemies could take advantage of that. One day, a civil war could start in hell. Or worse, a great war between heaven could start , and that would mean _The end of the world_ .

But in Lucifer's dream his queen was as powerful as he was. Beauty un matching to any other, long fiery red hair, one eye black and the other brown. Skin pale but alive, and the power of being mixed. He knew only one person in all of hell, earth and heaven who was mixed. But **she** was so damn hard to fine. He thought by sleeping with more women would the blasted dream end.

It never did.

Night after night he kept drowning after women to forget.

Daisuke, his whiney but trusted advisor passed him some blood wine, " Hey man someday you'll find her. " Someday wasn't soon enough. " Me , the all and powerful King of hell can get anything he wants, and yet still no matter how hard I try I can't stop dreaming of her!! " Daisuke simply shrugged and told him " Why don't you do something then. "

Finally in a desperate attempt to find the lucky girl, Lucifer bellowed out. " We're going on a road trip fellas!! "

Heaven

A young man with soft white blonde hair , was reading some papers for his lazy brother. Apparently it was about a middle aged man who rapped a few girls but changed his ways. _Business like always_, he thought. These kinds of business required thinking. For not just anyone can enter heaven like that and many spirits who did deserve to enter had to wait until their final judgment.

And boy ,did judgment take a while. TK, (what most angels called him) **hated **doing these things for his brother Matt. You see TK is the younger bro of our lazy friend Matt. And it so happens that Matt is one of the many arch angels that pass judgment on the spirits who pass over. Not that he ever does his job.

Matt was gifted with a lovely musical voice. One that wooed and soothed many of the mortal women he slept with. The only good thing was that he had connections in everywhere, so anything that happened in hell or the mortal world, everyone would hear in heaven.

And as for TK, he was more gentler and more pickier about the people he slept with. If he disguised himself as a mortal , his height would be average and his looks would attract anyone in a radius of ten miles. And his body was built like a perfect male model even if it was hidden in the total white clothes he wore.

Officially tired of the hellish job, he yawned and started to daydream. Of course it was no secret that TK did Matt's work, God even knew. He never gets praised for because he was just a regular old angel, helping his higher officials. But the young man didn't care for those things, what he really cared was something that was more adventurous and different.

Too bad he got his wish.

He quietly dozed off to the sheep he counted, until he gotten a sudden smack on the back of his head.

BAM!

" Whaaa!! " TK was slow to react but could instantly feel the cursing pain on his head. "What heck happened?…"

" Yo TK got something to tell ya.." shouted a low muscular voice from behind the young angel. As he turned around, another smack went across his face. " What the fuck is that!! "

Matt had noticed of the painful beat up session TK was having. " Oh sorry when I get excited my wings start to spring out without warning. " _Maybe my fists should spring out without noticing_ . No he should push away such violent thoughts. He knew angels did not do violence unless against demons and such. What he wanted to know what his brother was so excited about.

" So what is this about? " TK said in an annoyed voice, as he picked himself up. A manly slender finger was place upon his lips and a quiet shoosh shot at him. Matt looked around the small office that he owned, making sure that no eavesdropper was hearing in. And for extra care he put a sound proof barrier surrounding the place.

_Weird. _TK thought. " What's with the extra protection bro? " Matt finally satisfied with his work faced his younger brother and grinned. A grin that almost made him look more eviler. " I've got some great ass news to tell you !!" TK sat down once more to listen to his brother was about to say. " You know that the King of hell is losing some of his great power. " No Surprise, the rumor was rapidly spreading out heaven and hell that almost everyone knew.

Matt who liked to tell stories, sat down and clicked his fingers so that summer wine was within his hand to drink. " Well, my sources tell me that he's searching for a new Queen of hell. "

TK's jaw flew wide open. " A new Queen!! But that means the rumors are true!! And and …"

" And it means that if we don't stop him then his powers might grow more powerful, and God forbids that! " He gently sipped some of the wine and licked the remaining off his lips. " But shouldn't this information go to one of the archangels that battle demons ? " TK asked his older brother.

Matt clicked his tongue and put the cup of wine down. " You see, this is just from sources, but since the rumors are true then we must act fast and find the new queen before the all gruesome king does. "

" What's this gotta do with us though? "

" The problem is the archangels that battle are worriers not trackers. And the queen to be has to be a girl that posses an angel or demon in their hearts. Otherwise it would be just a regular mortal with no powers at all and drops dead if she steps foot in hell. "

" But that doesn't answer my- " He was stopped by the hand of his brother who now started to talk more seriously. " If this girl is found , then Lucifer might _actually have enough power to defeat our archangels and especially God. But to do that he will need to bring out the power within her and only through marriage can they share the power. So I proposed to God that you and I shall go down to the human world and find the girl and destroy her . "_

_TK didn't like the idea of destroying anything for that matter or how his brother had just planned out a whole idea without telling him first. " Let me get this straight, us lowly judgment angels are gonna find this poor innocent girl and kill her just like that? "_

" _Pretty much "_

_He couldn't believe what he just heard Matt say. " But, but, what if we spare her and hid her or something? " Matt sighed. He put a hand through his collar-length hair . " We can't have that, besides if she finds out she has powers then we're screwed . She'll quickly bring out the angel or demon inside of her and it'll be all over before you and I know it. Come on TK, instead of doing some stupid shit like looking at cases. You can change your immortal life and have a more fulfilling spare time. " Matt knew TK wouldn't dare to not help his brother out on something big like this. Come on, it was once and eternity chance. _

_TK grumbled and scratched his head a few times thinking it over. At last he put up one of his hands and mumbled out " I surrender…" Matt blew kisses at his too kind brother. " That's the spirit!! We start tomorrow so get ready soon. " And like that he left. Not cleaning after the mess he made. TK forgetting about the mess, really hoped he wouldn't regret this so big decision he just made._

_Writer's Update : Sorry guys I've been so busy with school and personal issues that I almost forgot! Luckily I came back every so often to finish chapter one. Then I had writer's block about Sora 's action in chapter one , so I had to write about a little twist. Yikes . I'm hoping it works out well with you guys. But don't worry Sora is gonna be in chapter two with some surprises -wink, wink-._


	3. Chapter 3

_**+Thank you guys for waiting for me to update! I'm such a slowpoke :x. I've been trying to write this story since forever ago but school work always gets in the way and so does taking care of my new little brother. But do not worry I have finally Updated!!**** Go me!! **__Now please enjoy the latest chapter of the "__**Undeniable pleasure**__" And remember I love feedback and reviews 2+_

Chapter 2 : Friends or foes

Sora wished life could be more simpler. Like, just going to a good school, getting a well paid career, and maybe have a fabulous boyfriend or husband. But honestly, things like that aren't given out willy-nilly. Sadly, life as " Bitch queen " Mimi, takes their tolls, most of the time.

And high school life doesn't even make it better.

Fourth class, bio 1, is such a pain in the ass. Mrs. Ozu is the reason why. A short middle-aged woman with think rimmed glasses and a brown bob. She was one of those teachers who should've thought twice about becoming a teacher. Especially since she hated teenagers. No one knows exactly what caused her to hate teenagers so much but it was obvious from the start. Pop quizzes, pop tests, long homework assignments that required 18 papers or more, and stupid reasons of why you were in trouble.

Sora wished she could concentrate on today's topic but it was sooo boring. But she knew if she did not pay attention, then she'll fail today's pop quiz. In that instance, she was brought back to reality. She heard a loud yawn. Mrs. Ozu hated anyone who yawned through her lesson.

"Who just _yawned_ through my lesson!!!", she barked as she slammed the black dry erase marker on one of the science tables. " You know the rules! Anyone that yawns through my lessons has double homework assignments!! " This time she barked louder to force the students to snitch on one of their classmates. Each student silently turned their heads to the culprit. Even Sora had turned her head to the side to look at her lab partner.

It was none other then Mimi.

Mimi, with her smug smiles already in place, glanced in the direction of the teacher. In a calmly and soothing voice, Mimi replied, " But Mrs. Ozu your lessons are _soooo _boring! Can't you teach better so that everyone doesn't sleep through it? _" Holy crap, not another one of Mimi's rebel moments, _Sora thought. Mrs. Ozu turned bright red to the point were you expected windows to shatter and babies crying. She tried to slowly calm down, but you could still hear the bitter anger when she spoke. " Ms. Tachikawa, I do not find your complaints flattering, and nor do I approve of your clothes! Therefore I will surely recommend to the principle that you should have detention for quite awhile."

Sora knew that wouldn't faze Mimi at all. She and the whole school knew that Mimi had _connections _. She could get away with **anything**, even lady justice's punishment.

Mimi had now stood up from her seat next to Sora. Quietly, she walked up to the teacher,

acting if she was on the runway, and stood firmly in front of her teacher. She cooed the words softly in her face, and made sure no one else could hear. " You old bitch. Thinking you can punish me? Well let me tell you something, your nothing but an _employee_ for my father. As the chairmen's daughter, one word from my mouth and your gone. So unless you plan to make me an enemy, don't ever _**fucking**_ mess with me…got it?" With one small menacing smile she made the old Mrs. Ozu quiver. Mrs. Ozu stammered " I-If you have any complaints about my lessons feel free to tell me after c-class. But n-now let's continue our lesson.."

Mimi casually went back to her seat and took out her phone to text. Everyone became relieved it was over. Especially since their teacher was left off easy. Sora looked at her friend, wanting to know what she said to Mrs. Ozu. Mimi mouthed " the usual."

Suddenly, the classroom door opened. Everyone looked from the board to see who was coming.

A sexy and tan man walked into the door. One step into the classroom and made all the girls on the verge of ecstasy. Even Mimi was quite happy with man. She grabbed Sora's elbow and reached to her ear whispering " Oooh he's yummy. ".

For starters, the man's white shirt unbuttoned enough, so that erotic bulging muscles could be seen. Even the old Mrs. Ozu couldn't stop drooling over them. Another stand out feature was his brown and spikey messy hair. There was something about it that wasn't appalling, but more like a strange and sensual play thing. And the way he carried himself made him like he was the all -powerful king.

Sora bluntly stared at the man. She felt something about him that she couldn't quite put into words. It was like there was an invisible connection between them. That if she looked hard enough, she could actually see a spiritual line connecting her to him. The man caught her spying eyes and winked at her. Sora felt incredibly embarrassed and quickly looked at the window. Staring at it as if little pixies and fairies were supposed to pop out and dance.

After a long period of nothing but staring and goggling at the young man , he finally broke it with his riveting deep voice. " This is Mrs. Ozu right?, I just transferred here." Smacking back into reality, Mrs. Ozu blushed and tried to not to show her embarrassment " Um, Uh…Oh my!!, Yes Yes Tai Kamiya, I'll find you a seat.."

Mimi couldn't help it but control the situation. I mean who pass up the opportunity to sit with Mr. Sexy. Sora knew from Mimi's smug smile that she'll do whatever it takes to make this new guy hers. And that's exactly how Mimi thought.

Waving her hands fiercely so that Mrs. Ozu saw she spoke out loud, " If it's not too much, Sora was kindly thinking that she give up her seat and give it to Tai. And she'll find else somewhere to sit. "

Sora wanted to smack Mimi right in her pretty little face with her chair for being a _fucking bitch_. But glaring at her with a look that could make one anyone shiver was good enough. Mrs. Ozu coughed, " That's a good idea but there's an empty seat in the back. So…" Tai cut the sentence short. " Well if it's to much to ask I would like to have a seat next to Sora…" Then he playfully placed his hands on the back of his messy spikey hair and grinned.

The shock of such a request caused an uproar in the classroom. Mr. Sexy not choosing to seat next Ms. Hot but instead to Ms. Hot's unknown friend! Even unknown friend, Sora, gaped at the guy. Her mind was full of exploding thoughts such as '_Why me?, Why not Mimi?, Does he like me or something, How come he knows my name!!, Wait..Wait..Oh man this is so confusing!!_ "

Mimi not excepting the fact_ he _didn't want to sit next _her_, caused her face specks of red and half unbelieving eyes. " W-what do you mean??"

" You know exactly what I mean, I want to sit next her and not Y.O.U "

Mimi giving a look of fury, slammed her hand on the table and yelled, " What the hell?! You would pass the chance to sit next to me, and sit next to this chick!! "

Did Mimi actually forget Sora was still in existence and listening to her friend's spiteful tantrum ?

Tai sighed " You left me no choice then.." Mimi thought this was a sign of victory, but oh boy she was wrong.

Tai walked over to where they were sitting, as calmly and quietly and stopped in front of poor Mimi. Tai started to create a menacing grin and sharply looked into her eyes…

3 long seconds past, an agonizing wait to what was going to happen. Finally it broke with Mimi's quick zombie steps to the back seat and speaking out like a tape recorder, " _**Nevermind I like the back seat better. **_" The second horror wrenching surprise came. Murmurs piled the room with the sound of Mimi's actual defeat. Sora stared with the man with such mixture that the only sound that came out was "how?". Tai following the look on her face carefully answered the question. " Well, let's just say I gave her some

convincing and she thought my way was better.." And his little chuckle caused her goosebumps and a bit of self-protection. Acting as if nothing happened, he jokingly said " Guess I sit here now! What do ya say teach?"

Mrs. Ozu, having enough sudden shocks, deeply exhaled" Alright it's been decided. Ms Takenouchi, Please briefly tell our new student about our lesson today. Now everyone else, back to work!"

Tai grabbed his seat and closely pulled it to Sora to the point of sudden " invading space".

He gave her a happy go lucky smile and charmingly said " It's so nice to meet you!, My name's Tai and yours? " Sora didn't want to give him her name, she really didn't want to! But it felt like an invisible force caused her lips to move and speak out " M-My names S-Sora.." He affection ally pierced into her eyes " Sora….I enjoy that name…Sora"

Sora blushing red anew hesitated to say the next question but knew nothing good would come of it if she didn't ask." W-Why did you g-go all the way to sit to next someone l-like me? " He now stared at her with no hint to his face of why, but instead deeply moving words came out. " Well, I've been searching for someone like you and to tell you the truth…" He then grabbed her hands and tightly squeezed them ".. being next to you has already made me crazy enough to hold you and let no other have you "

Sora blushed out made red where it almost matched the color of her hair. She felt to uneasy with this guy and almost ready to burst out and run. But she fought this back to quickly change the subject. Pulling her hands away she said "E-Enough of that!, What class do you have next? "

Tai chuckled, and responded " Math ", her heart stopped a few beats from hearing those words. "A-And after that? " He responded once again still giving an adorable baby smile " Photography.."

" A-And after that?!"

"Study"

Sora felt like choking. Tai saw the way Sora flinched and spoke out,

" H-hey what's wrong?"

He then gave such a caring look, she couldn't help it but look the other way. " U-um uh.. We're in the same classes.." He then gave a happy cheer. " Wow that's great! Now We'll get to know each other even better. "

Some nosy classmates over heard Tai, and started to tell others about him and her. To where sounds like "ooo" and "_**damn!**_" and "_her?" _could be heard.

_Oh Man_, she thought, _as if life at school weren't hard enough…_


	4. Chapter 4

-~-Writer's Note-~- 

_Cuz it's not just a note it's a freakin annoucement~~~_

Phew it's been too long since the last time I updated _The Undeniable Pleasure_. Some of you may have been wondering = WHAT THE *&%^&*HAS THIS BITCH BEEN DOING FOR A ^&*&^* YEAR! To tell you the truth so many things have happened within the year I was away. Some personal, some chaotic, some crap or other. Anyway there's been a few major problems that kept me this long. One.) I been having writer's block or what I like to call writer's depression so serious that it's like a great wall of china separating you from your imagination to your ideas and such. Two.) School + Other crap = barely any time Three.) I'm just plain slow .! Blah Blah Blah so anyway You waited this long and reading all these excuses may not be helping it. That's way I updated the story with two more chapters! TAKE THAT! Don't worry each chapter will be up soon and currently I'm working on a third one. That way you people won't murder me for leaving a year without updating. Much love Guys!

Chapter Three : Refuge

This. Sucks. The first two words came across Sora's mind like a flashing whip of annoyance. This whole day was nothing but stares and rapid torrent of rumors probably spreading through half the school about now. The mysterious and chaotic arrival of the new student became everyone's own business. Whispers of Mimi's sudden defeat were heard in every ear, especially Mimi herself. But of course the Ice Queen couldn't let her slaves know that she lost the first battle in all her life. She downplayed it, acted as if she let the new guy win. The incredible thing is everyone believed her too. Even Sora still couldn't believe one guy would pay so much attention to her, let alone it be the most sexiest, erotic man she ever came across with….. _No! Sora don't drool over the most perfect hottie she seen! All this attention is just plain freakin annoying!_ She had to slap cold water on her face to keep from wondering off of reality. The bathroom was the only place she could be free of Tai. Through each and every class, the new guy decided to be within half an inch of Sora's personal space. His manly hormones pierced out of him with no chance from escaping it. Girls mostly blushed, tickled with excitement even came to have _thoughts_ of what it were to be like if it were just him and them. To Sora, it was suffocating.

Besides being to close, he wasn't afraid to openly express his aggressive flirty moves. One class, she accidently dropped her pencil case, and rays of pens and pencils crashed on the floor. Without flinching, she quickly picked up everything before she started to make another interruption in the class. No one came or stood to help her, except Tai. Sora was a little uneasy but still grateful that nothing else happened. That wish came too late.

The last pencil, her prey was within her grasp. Her fingers came across swiftly to catch it, but another hand caught her as well. She looked up to spy on the culprit. Tai. A part of her was frightened like a deer caught in car head lights, another blushed at the strong grip he seemed to have on her. "Really now, it seems like fate brought us to the same place…." His chuckling poured into her, making her blush as red as her hair. "Oh Sora making you blush makes me want to tease you more. " _Wait, did his voice get just a little too deep just now?_ "What have we here?...I guess you really like me that much since you haven't let go yet…" His second chuckle slapped her back at the awkward situation she put herself in. Eyes from every corner of the room watched their every move. Envy, curiosity, anger, nervousness danced around each eye and back towards Sora and Tai. Why oh why did that have to happen!

She was drowning in Tai's cloud of primitive man. A few more minutes and school would be ending soon. Sora wished she could spend another 10 or so minutes just so she didn't have to put up with everything this Tai guy was putting her through in one day. But of course she was the perfect student and she couldn't let herself waste time in the girl's bathroom. Though it couldn't hurt to try….

Her phone vibrated violently in her pance pocket. Without needing to guess she flipped her phone and sighed._ Mimi, crap almost forgot about her for a few moments there. _One new text message from Mimi. _Oh Joy_, thought Sora, _What could she possibly want to do to me? After all no one seems to pay attention to her, cause everyone wants to watch me now._

All this attentions made Sora want to run around the field in tennis practice again. Scratch that, all this attention annoyed her to the fact she rather be chasing the back of Mimi's hot pink limo like last time. She desperately missed the feeling of being left alone again.

She read Mimi's text Message ' Gurl! Where have u been! U think I'm mad still mad at u or somethin? No worries! Mimi forgives u, gurl! Just to prove it, Mall tomorrow! Just don't be late. Chow!'

Weird, this was the first time Mimi forgave her so fast. It usually took up a lot of kissing up to her and lots of labor just to keep Mimi from staying angry. Maybe today wasn't so bad.

The text message put Sora in a lighter mood. Her worries were gone. Hope for a better part of the day raced across her mind. And soon enough the school bell rang. Yes freedom!

Sora took quick steps and nimble movement out of the bathroom to make sure Tai couldn't possibly wait for her there. She even made sure she took the bathroom that was two floors up from her class with him on the second floor. She also planned to escape to her locker which was only a few feet away from the bathroom she was in. Finally a few moments without the new guy! She'll be able to reach her locker, go home and not have to see Tai till the weekend was over.

Or so she thought…

Like the light at the end of the tunnel, it was too good to be true, too wonderful in its final moments. A tall figure with stylish sort of brown bed hair stood right in front of her locker. Smiling when he noticed her, he waved shattering Sora's hope.

_Holy crap!_

She stopped stone cold. Her heart was pounding through, rattling every part of her body with shivers. How did he know she was coming here? How the hell did he appear like that!

Almost as if reading her mind he cheerfully answered, " I had a feeling you weren't feeling well. So I thought that maybe you wanted to go home as quickly as you can….heh….it's a good I noticed how long you were gone! Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to walk home with you." '_Damn_,' she kept thinking, '_damn, damn, damn! This guy is seriously too good. Why did it have to be me he was obsessed about….'_

"O-oh really… I d-don't know a lot of people who cared like you do….." Sora stammered out the words, fighting back the fear and nervousness that Tai made her feel. On cue, Tai pulled out a school boy grin. But his eyes told a story of a prideful young lion. " For Real? I find that rather amusing. That's because you're so cute that I just can't take my eyes off of you."

She unwillingly and grudgingly gave in to her defeat. She had to put up with Tai for now. Now she'll suffocate even further between all the attention and man hormones. His predator staring still didn't make her feel any better. She tried opening her locker quickly, but she couldn't concentrate well enough underneath all that animal staring he was giving her. He commented once when she failed twice on remembering her locker combination. " Need any help?" He says. Yeah, how about leaving me the hell alone…

When she finally could open her locker, she swiped all the books and items she needed to take home. She turned to him to signal she was finished, his dark brown eyes darting right into her honey colored ones. His eyes swirled into different manifestations. Looking beyond time, beyond mortal thoughts, she was caught in this heavy trance. Finally something had clicked somewhere inside of her. It whispered warnings telling her not to be fooled by this guy. Whatever was happening, it was defiantly not on human standards. She snapped her eyes onto the floor, back in the time and place where she didn't want to be. "U-Um… aren't y-you gonna go to your locker?..." Tai just stood there. She didn't know exactly why, but she knew he was bothered by something too. Whatever it was, it was certainly not the same thing Sora felt.

Half a second later, same old Tai appeared again. " What?...Oh…Naw….It's too much for one day. I still have to get used to things…" His uncertainty changed back into male dominance once again. " Well no time to worry about pointless things. A gentleman like me has to show the lady the way out, no? " Without even asking his swift hands took her soft one and pulled her along for the ride again.

Eyes followed the two out the door. Whispers and budding new rumors spread farther into the school. They walked out together, holding hands, side by side, so it was only inevitably obvious to assume that they were an official couple.

'_Arrrrrrgh… not again_…' echoed in Sora's mind. Rumors increasingly grew each step they took out in front of school. Girls: with the same envious eyes imagining Sora pierced by their vision and Tai lovingly holding their hands instead. Boys hollered and congratulated the 'couple' growing louder when tai winked or high-fived them. Everyone started to think that even the perfect robot student could be persuaded into the dark side. But by then, Sora wasn't paying much attention to the crowds forming to watch Tai and her leave. She was watching Mimi.

She saw Mimi not too far off standing in the sides with a crowd of her own. Usually the crowd would be paying attention to her, asking this or that, or just wanted to feel what 'popular'' felt like with Mimi. But now those few left that still noticed her began to notice now Sora and Tai. There's a hierarchy at every school. From the lowest of unnoticeable, to the top queens like Mimi. But that was waning little by little. Sora could feel Mimi's own spite swallow her up and spit her back out. It made her feel nauseous just by entering Mimi's eye presence. '_First she invites to the mall, and now I feel like a bug she wants to squish, great…_'

Now Sora was really getting tired of the attention. Why was she letting this guy she just **met** pull her around like some ragdoll? The stares kept multiplying; jealously grew and rumors about them dating were starting to become ridiculously increasing. And this was just in one day. Honestly, it was about time she started to take a real chance of getting away from Tai.

As everybody's gossip piled on top of her, her voice emulated her frustration, " Uhh… Tai sorry about this , but um… well I have things to do and I just don't have time to walk home now…" Not even turning around, or even stopping, he simply calmly suggested, " Well how about I walk you- " Before he could finish his suggestion, Sora loosened the grip on Tai's hand and suddenly bolted away from him ( and everyone else for that matter). No one tried to stop her. The sudden bolt shocked everyone, too wrapped up on what just happened to care if she ran or not. She was running for freedom, and sure as hell it'll taste sweet…

Sweat pulsated throughout her forehead. It was supposed to keep her body hydrated but it made her feel stickier then cool. Breezy whispers of wind from the late afternoon kissed around her, actually making her feel better. Sora didn't know how long she ran. She couldn't tell if Tai was chasing her or not. Though somehow if Tai was chasing after her, she would instantly know he was close by. There was a magnetic pull between them, and she couldn't figure out why. But she let the thoughts go and let her mind work on other worries. Since she was used to running a lot, she wasn't even an ounce of tired at all. _Oh shit….. I forgot tennis practice_. Too bad, she didn't want the luxury of answering questions from lustful athletic girls who only wanted to know if Tai was available. She had enough of that at school today. Besides running was part of tennis and she sort of was already doing some tennis practice anyway_. I don't really need to go…_

She took a sharp right corner, heading straight for a broken wooden fence. Its wood either shipped or cracked with a huge piece missing. Darken areas: signs of decay plagued on the poor wooden fence. Grass and weeds made homes around and beyond the fence. Yet even after 20 or so more years, it still refused to yield to Mother Nature. That's what made it beautiful.

A huge gap, enough room for a young adult, was waiting at the far right of the corner. Its liveliest battle with the forces was at the far right side. Still, Sora managed to stop in time in order to crawl through the raggedy entrance. The air smelled of the earth. It was enriching, giving life to the weakened out of breath Sora. All the roses seemed to enjoy the hearty soil as well. The fence led to a small steep hill, overlooking a part of the town. It wore roses of all different colors and shades, making the air alive with the scent of wild roses. At the very center stood an old rosary house; a small seat and table still clearly usable even after years of neglect. Its eyes stood perfectly in line with the horizon and land. It was Sora's haven.

She stumbled across it a few years ago. Back when her curiosity got the best of her and hungered for the excitement of just getting away. She was just basically walking, with no sight in mind or any Mimi's to worry about, she remembered half the town's streets, houses and people that lived here. She grew increasingly bored after doing the same thing, so she had decided to go back to the empty house. _Back to the loneliness_, she had thought. So she decided to take a different path to make things interesting. She passed by the abandoned ally not far from the usual places she usually took to go to practices, school and home.' _Huh'_, curiosity slithered within her mind, _' I've been here millions of times. Was this place always here before?…._' Sora's feet decided to walk over. Each step increased her eagerness for the adventure. Hey, it sure beat spending time doing nothing at home. By the time she had noticed the gap in the antique fence, her nose caught on the scent of roses. Closer, and closer, and stronger the smell became. It beckoned Sora to figure out what awaited at the end of this adventure. Her prize was a secret relaxing spot. She chuckled, remembering her heart stopping at such a tranquil scene. Since it seemed long forgotten by society, it wasn't too hard to claim at as her place to be free.

The now contended and sweaty Sora sat in the cooling shade the small house offered her. Her mind immediately began to clear away of the worries. No Tais, Mimis, school or work to hinder her. Mother Nature was enough medicine to energize her again. Her eyes focused on the now setting sun. Colors of bright and dark red, yellowish orange, kisses of green, shades of pink and dark shadow of the city's buildings painted before her was enjoyably to see. _MMMMM now this is life….._

Bing. A quick idea spread across her mind. She rapidly rook off her shoes and socks, set them aside, and let the blazingly hot feet touch the cold glow of the grass. Sure, she was scared of insects and other yucky little bugs but they were just part of this life untouched by humans. They didn't bother her nor would she bother them.

Sora's smile spread neatly across her face. Walking along the grass near the patches of wild roses really did the trick. Their energy was magical increasing Sora's bouncy joy. She didn't dare pick any of the flowers. She didn't want to ruin the life each rose had, so elegantly presenting their soft, colorful petals. They didn't deserve to be held captive in a jar or vase, dying each passing moment before their rich intoxicating smell vanished, overpowered by the town's polluted one. Even their thorns were sharper and longer, proving they would fight till the very last breath to stay beautiful and vibrant forever.

Soon the stars would appear and no lights would hide the diamond shaped stars. By this time Sora had decided to watch the sky as the sun and daylight vanished within the night's own brilliance. Delirious at the moment and deluded by tim , Sora fell smack down onto the earthly grass. BANG.

"Ouch! What the hell just happened? " She felt every part of her face ache with pain, feeling like gravity decided to pull a practical joke on her. "Ow wowowow! " a screech of pain caught her attention.

At first, Sora thought she fell over a giant hard rock, and it was now speaking to her. _'Okay I must have hit my head hard to the point where I'm just imagining things_. ' She turned her neck , her head following, to where the voice was coming from. It was no rock, but an angel-like Boy with soft blonde hair. He stood up straight, wincing at the pain, revealing deep aqua jewels of blue. His voice echoed small church bells and the music of a low-key harp. " Oh boy, I didn't figure out that somebody else would be in a place like this too…." His soft white vanilla hands touched touching the area where the pain had planted itself. "Wow, that was a hard kick…..ahhhhhh…." he looked over at her now, his porcelain face exerting a look of worry upon her. "Oh…Are you alright, miss?..." Under the moon's light, he radiated a heavenly aura. Sora couldn't help but feel more comforted at the sight of such a gorgeous and unique boy. He too, like Tai, trapped Sora with a feeling of this meeting was meant to be.


End file.
